Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Chat Moderator/OFFICIALHARRY
Hey it's me! I have wanted Chat Moderator rights for quite some time now. I am very active on chat, I give opinions of both sides if there is an argument and I am very trustworthy to all my friends on chat! I give new users many chances for them to be my friend and I am a loyal person to this Wiki. I may have a low amount of edits, but on chat I am in my zone! I would be very trustworthy with chat moderator rights and I have learnt the rules off by heart. I won't kick anyone or ban anyone if it's unnecessary, but I will follow the rules of a moderator well! I am fun, when everyone else is. Calm when there is an argument and I give warm welcomes to everyone who enters chat. Please take a few seconds of your time to support if you think it's a good idea of me being a moderator or oppose if you don't. Thanks OFFICIALHARRY! | Talk | Blog Posts | Support *I support! H, you are very active on Chat and I've never seen you break rules, good luck! Mariojoe11 | Talk | | *I support! You always seem calm and know what to do during situations like bad behaviour on the chat as well as technical issues, and that's a trait important for those wanting to be a moderater. Good luck! -'DrLAB' *I support Htheman1 to be CM!! He will sort things and he edits alot, and he's a good friend! -'Macky the Elephant Lover' *I support harry to be a chat mod always kind and never breaks the rules -'Lloyd795' *I support and my reason is the same as Mario's. :-) -- .Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 18:46, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *I support Harry, as he is a great friend and he would take the rights correctly and seriously. User:StevenGerrard (talk) 21:41, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *I support because he is a really good friend and helps me out if there's a problem, follows the the rules and is a really good user. [[User:LilyAdventureBear| ]] |''' [[User_talk:LilyAdventureBear| ]] |''' [[User_blog:LilyAdventureBear| ]] |''' 21:03, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Oppose *Harry, I have to say I do oppose, I don't think you'll be trustworthy, on chat right now you always get involved in arguments for the wrong reasons, taking sides. You appear to have a mid-sarcastic attitude. If you got the job, you'd have to come on chat a little more, personally that's what I think anyway. I have seen you break the rules on a few occasions, including enforcing behavior that is against the rules. I do want to support you as a friend, but I don't think the job will fit you, sorry. UPDATE: I have had a few complaints that Harry has been pestering people to vote, also I believe that I am the only one accounting the bad stuff? 20:02, February 21, 2014 (UTC) *I am sorry to say I oppose. I have to agree with Ross on the pestering to vote thing, though I was in Harry's stage when I tried to become a chat moderator- though, it is quite annoying I now realize. I do see Harry taking sides in fights, which isn't good for chat moderators. Though edits do not matter, it shows how dedicated you are to the wikia, and you lack many edits. I feel really bad for opposing, please don't get mad. I'm sorry ;-; .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 20:39, February 24, 2014 (UTC) *Sorry, but I agree with both of these. Comments *I am neutral about this because H is still very young and hasn't matured as much as most active chat users. However is active on the chat and will be able to live up to this title soon, but this time isn't now :) Le Luke - User Page - Talk 09:59, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *I am sorry to say, but I'm neutral on this one because Harry has asked me many times to vote and I don't really know him that well. He doesn't have that much edits and was using alot of caps when Joe came back from Alton Towers and talking about how much Moshling Figures he got. [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] | 16:34, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Talk 09:59, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *Good to see Chat Mod requests are back! :) ' Clumsyme22 '''Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 11:13, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *I think you have great potential, I think you just need some time :) Please apply again in a month or 2 ok? :) Category:Inactive Requests for Rights